Koromo Amae
Koromo Amae is a second year student at Ryuumonbuchi High and the team's ace player. Koromo's ability as a player is famous, so much that she is considered one of the national-class monster. She is also the key player that brings an end to Kazekoshi's winning streak. She has a bad habit of wanting to crush her opponent's pride. She is called a demon by most players. An over one thousand year old elven version of Koromo appears in the Yuuki miniseries. That may explain why she knows a lot of old words and has magical-like powers. Appearance Koromo has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a bunny ears headband, a white and red one piece dress, wristbands and thigh high stockings. Koromo has the appearance of a little girl, but contrary to this, she is actually the eldest member of Ryuumonbuchi High School's mahjong club. Personality Koromo acts as her appearance would indicate, like a kid. But she often speaks in the third person and uses unusual words and phrases. She initially sees her opponents only as sacrifices to relieve her boredom. However, underneath her aloof facade, she actually feels lonely and is constantly looking for friends to play with. But due to her enormous strength and cutthroat playing style, she is feared by many people, including her own teammates. Her personality becomes more erratic during a full moon. Despite being kid-like stature, she doesnt like to be pet and treated like a kid. After meeting Saki and "Nonoka", she opens up more to the people around her and makes friends with people not on her team. Playing Style / Abilities Her mahjong playing style pressures her opponents and her abilities can prevent them from reaching tenpai. This, together with the mahjong move she favors most, ''haitei raoyue'' or "last tile win", is a combination that slowly drives her opponents into despair. Haitei raoyue's literal meaning is "to scoop up the moon from the seabed." Her abilities are especially powerful during a full moon and her opponents feel like the the sea is rising around them. Her abilities also include being able sense when her opponents are in tenpai and the approximate value of their hands. Koromo's silhouette appears when Fujita-pro speaks about players loved by the tiles and when Hisa Takei speaks about monsters with powers. Plot Introduction Arc Koromo is mentioned ominously as a powerful opponent that Kiyosumi will need to face in the nationals. When Hisa Takei announces that Kiyosumi will be participating in the prefectural tournament, Yuuki Kataoka looks through the play records of last year's champion, Ryuumonbuchi High School. The first thing Yuuki notices when she finds it is Koromo's play, saying that she was even freakier than Saki. After Yasuko Fujita defeats Saki and Nodoka at the mahjong parlor, she tells them that in a Pro-Am tournament, she came in second behind Koromo and confidently states that they will never beat her. Prefectural Tournament Arc In the beginning, Koromo is not seen but is again commented upon. When a reporter asks Fujita-pro who will take the spotlight in this year's tournament she instantly says Koromo Amae. She is mentioned again when the Ryuumonbuchi team is talking about her sleeping habits. After Kiyosumi's first round win, Fujita-pro again comments that no matter how much Saki has improved Koromo will still destroy her. Koromo makes her first appearance after the vanguard match in the finals when Hagiyoshi finds her by a nearby river. She enters the arena after the second battle, where she is stopped by a security guard who thinks that she is a child. The guard lets her go by when he realizes that it is Koromo. She is then spotted by Yasuko Fujita. After a bit of teasing both ways, she notices the dropped Etopen and decides to return it to "Nonoka". While returning it, Koromo thinks that by doing so she will get a lot of praise and maybe even become friends with this "Nonoka". However, the two who stole it see her with it and decide to take the penguin back, but it is ripped in the process. We later see Koromo crying to her cousin Touka Ryuumonbuchi about the ripped penguin. Touka orders Hagiyoshi to mend it and after he does, Koromo runs off to give it back to Nodoka Haramura. When she meets up with Nodoka she gives over the penguin, but before she can ask her to be her friend, Nodoka leaves to prepare for her upcoming battle. Koromo appears during a flashback Hajime has while playing in her battle. Hajime recalled the time when she first met Koromo and remembers how terrifying the experience was for her. Before her battle, Touka wonders where Koromo went to. We then see Hagiyoshi electronically track her to a remote building. At first she states that she is staying put and is not interested in the captain's battle, but Hagiyoshi convinces her that playing would be worth her while because there is an opponent that might give her trouble. She then makes a big entrance into tournament hall and Saki feels her aura and becomes afraid. Before she enters the playing room, the others anticipate seeing a demon, but turn to find a chibi Koromo making her way to her seat. Koromo stays quiet during the first few hands, however after feeling bored and disappointed in Saki Miyanaga, she decides to taunt them and begins to take over the match with consecutive haitei raoyue's. Noticing that there is still some resistance from the others, Koromo steps up her game again and dominates the rest of the game before intermission. During the intermission, Koromo gets something to drink in an outside vending machine and is greeted by Fujita-pro. After Fujita-pro teases her a little she tells Koromo that she should start playing mahjong instead of getting played by it, which confuses Koromo. The second half begins the same way the first one ended; with another big Koromo winning hand. Koromo celebrates that its her turn as the dealer. While pondering Fujita's words, Koromo decides that she should show the others true despair. After she successful attacks Kazekoshi's Kana Ikeda a few times, Yumi Kajiki notices that Koromo cheapened her hand so that Kana would have zero points and Koromo rubs this fact in. However, thanks to Saki's play the others make a comeback and Koromo notices that Saki defies even her senses. Then Koromo asks Saki if she thinks that she will win and Saki replies that she will, and that she will reunite with her family. With these words Koromo is reminded of her own tragic past and thinks and that she is alone. Koromo's parents died when she was young and there were whisperings that Koromo was responsible. Even after Touka befriended her and brought her several playmates, Koromo still couldn't find someone who could enjoy playing games with her. Angered by this, she unleashes her full powers and it is so great that all of the lights in arena go out. During the blackout, everyone in the playing room sees Koromo's glowing blue aura. While Kana still pursues a comeback, the water level in the room once again rises and Koromo wins another hand to end Saki's turn as dealer. It is here that Koromo learns with the help of Saki that playing mahjong is fun before being defeated by her on the last hand with a direct hit yakuman. Afterward Kana and Tsuruga's Yumi Kajiki express that they wish to play against her again. Individual Tournament Arc *Anime only* * the anime is different here in that Koromo has already patched things up and understands that Ryuumonbuchi loves her* Koromo appears with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi going to Touka's family owned pool before the start of the individual tournament and meets Kiyosumi. After confirming Nodoka's friendship and revealing that she doesn't wish to participate in the individual tournament, Ryuumonbuchi head toward the VIP room. When Touka promises to take her back to Tokyo she doesn't remember it. Then a flashback to last year when Ryuumonbuchi went to the national tournament happens. Afterward Touka again tells her she'll win the tournament and that they will go to Tokyo as her entourage. When the others tease her a bit, she storms off from embarrassment and Tomoki Sawamura tells her that Touka is always thinking about her to which Koromo says she knows. Sometime after the tournament we see Touka along with Hajime Kunihiro reading a bedtime story to Koromo so that she can sleep. When the Ryuumonbuchi team were discussing whether or not to attend Kiyosumi's combined training camp, it was Koromo that convinces them to go because she wants to play with Nodoka and Saki. Combined Training Camp Arc Before the start of the training camp, Ryuumonbuchi was worried about Koromo and starts to look for her. When Jun Inoue finds her, she tells her that they are worried about her. Koromo then says that she actually feels clear now and doesn't feel alone also that sheis hoping to have friends. The others tell her that she is their friend and family, stating that she was like the youngest child which makes her both happy and upset. Koromo then arives with the other members of Ryuumonbuchi for the combined training camp and during her free time plays with Nodoka Haramura and Saki Miyanaga. The next day she is seen with Jun complaining about the size of her yukata before Hajime rushes to tell them about Touka acting funny but Koromo is unconcerned. The next day, she along with Fujita and Saki were looking for one more member to play against. Touka asks to join them in her "cold" state and then defeats everyone handily. Afterward while bathing with Jun, they discuss Touka's play. When Kiyosumi's Hisa Takei decides to make herself stronger for the nationals Koromo was the first one she chose to play against. National Tournament Arc When Kiyosumi shows up at their hotel in Tokyo it is revealed that Ryuumonbuchi is there as well. and according to Mihoko Fukuji, Ryuumonbuchi has booked a hotel in Shinjuku. During Kiyosumi's free time Koromo is seen hanging out with the others and gets to visit the family restaurant her cousing promised to take her to. Before Kiyosumi goes in for their first round match, Koromo and the other members are shown cheering them on. Koromo was also featured when Yuuki is remembering her time in the training camp. After Koromo notices that Yuuki is not the same after the East round and after hearing the girl's explanation, she suggests that Yuuki get a ''renchan ''and finish the match before getting out of the East. Koromo again appears during Yuuki's match leaving the bathroom with Jun (because she is scared to go alone). When Jun teases her about being childish, she notices the huge girl walking past and tells Jun that she is childish too compared to her. Koromo is shown later with Touka getting excited when Nodoka starts off well. Saki Achiga Hen episode of side A Koromo appears with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi as Harue Akado requested a friendly match between the two schools. She appeared emanating a fainter version of her usual aura, causing the Achiga girls to notice her presence. After defeating repeatedly Shizuno Takakamo, the girl asks Koromo if it was Nodoka that beat her during the tournament. Koromo tells her that it was someone else. She is then challenged by Shizuno into another match. Trivia Koromo reached the semi-finals of the Saimoe 2010 tournament. Quotes *"As the world shrouds in darkness ... So too will your lives be snuffed out!" *"It's Koromo, not Kodomo!" *"It's not always possible for the four people playing mahjong to have fun together. Those who play with the Koromo always look as if they are witnessing the end of the world." *"The penguin has returned from Hades." *"I am reminded of the sight of those wicked humans flocking around when Father and Mother departed from this mortal coil." Category:Ryuumonbuchi High School Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Supernatural powers Category:Yuuki's Universal Tacos Plan!